


The Devil's Apprentice

by Nyradox



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Gen, Saw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyradox/pseuds/Nyradox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim fell into the world of Minecrafia, knowing nothing of the world. In her search, she has become apprentices to two different men. Now, it seems another person wishes to teach her. Will she accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Apprentice

Kim opened her eyes slowly, the pounding in her head making it hard to focus. Where was she? All she could remember was searching for the different elements needed to make Duncan a gift. She had told him that she was going to go to one of the nearby forests to cut down some trees. She needed an item that was very hard to obtain, but she wanted to give something back to the man who had helped her so much. Kim was grateful to have Duncan as her mentor to all things in Minecraftia. He was very knowledgeable about the many different ores and machines necessary to live in the world. He had also been very kind. Duncan was always so calm with her, never worried if she should mess up. Duncan was always ready to reexplain things that he had already taught her as well as making sure she had all the right equipment. This gift was just a small expression of how grateful she actually was to him.

When she had arrived at the forest, all seemed normal. Kim started to chop down the trees as quickly as she could. The feeling of the axe in her hands was still fairly new to her. She never remembered having to do anything like this before. As she was cutting down one of the trees, Kim could feel the flux growing within her as if to warn her of some danger. The flux had been a bit more unstable in the past couple weeks. It would ebb and flow at odd times, causing Kim to be on edge. It kept trying to warn her of something, but nothing bad ever came. Like many times before, Kim suppressed the feeling and went back to chopping down the tree. She assumed it had been another false alarm. Looking back now, she saw the true threat that the flux was warning her about. A shock went through her body when she struck the next tree, knocking her out. Before the world went black, she had seen a man with brown hair and what she assumed was a red jacket. She had met someone before who had worn a red jacket while visiting Duncan at a place called Baked Bean Fart. If Kim remembered correctly through the haze of her mind, she believed his name was Xephos. Had he attacked her? When Kim met him, Xephos seemed like a kind and very caring man. Duncan had mirrored her assumptions by telling her many stories of when Xephos had come to check up on him. No, she thought quickly, chastising herself. It could not have been him. . . Then, if it wasn't Xephos, who had it been?

The world in front of her eyes was dark. The air was musty and dank, just as thick as the shadow around her. Kim breathed in deeply, trying to figure out her surroundings. The conclusion that she was no longer in the woods came quickly. This place felt more like a cave than an open place. She could feel a wooden chair supporting her weight. As she tried to move her limbs, Kim found that they had been tied to the chair, making her unable to move. Her heart quickened as her mind thought frantically through what was happening. Someone had caught her again. At least, this time, it wasn't as hot as the nether. The flux grew within her, causing a sense of fear to overwhelm her senses. It had never acted like this before. It had been angry, happy, sad and silent. The flux had never been scared. Her breath caught in her throat. What if Duncan had been caught too?

"Duncan is perfectly safe for the time being, Kim," a voice echoed through the room. She looked around frantically, trying to find where it had come from. The flux was screaming within her, trying to free her from this voice. It was trying to manipulate the area around her but something was holding it back. When the flux realized it could do nothing to free itself, it became even more frantic, thrashing within her body. Kim could feel it trying to tear her apart, knowing that it would have to leave its host behind if it were to survive. She could feel the flux winning against her. When she felt she could not fight any longer, a force pushed the flux from her being. A dark purple smoke escaped from her mouth, screaming like an enderman. It slowly filled the room, thrashing against some matter that was outside Kim's vision. The smoke was so thick. She could feel it starting to suffocate her. The world was going dark again. But then, it was gone. Within an instance, the air was lighter and the noise had disappeared. All the voices and senses that Kim had grown accustomed to were completely gone. How was this possible? 

A small screen fizzled on in front of her, blinding her for a moment. As her eyes got adjusted to the light, she could start to make out the picture that had come onto the screen. A ventriloquist dummy sat in front of her. It had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket. His white face was plastered with a giant grin. Kim had never seen anyone who resembled this puppet before but she had heard of him. A shiver went down her spine.

"What do you want with me," Kim asked, her voice failing at first. She swallowed, hoping to relieve the dryness in her throat. She felt weak but knew she had to act strong. This man would use anything against her to get what he wanted.

"I am after you, Kim," the puppet replied to her. "You, who are searching for the understanding of the world. You, who wants the power to live and to care for the people around you. I can give this to you. All I want to do is play a little game." Kim held her tongue. She wanted nothing to do with this man whose very name caused fear in the world of Minecraftia. Every one knew of the man in front of her even though no one wanted to. He had caused so much pain to the people she had met. They could never remember the awful games he put on but she could see the pain in their eyes. Kim never wanted to be a part of these games, yet, her she was now, the devil himself offering her a special game.

"What if I refuse your game," she asked the screen softly. "What becomes of me?" The puppet laughed, causing a chill to travel quickly down Kim's spine.

"Has no one told you?" The screen quickly went black. In one motion, the lights in the room quickly flashed on, the white walls and floor creating a blinding light. Kim squeezed her eyes shut, whishing she had her hands free to cover her eyes. She gasped in fear as a hand grabbed a hold of her chin, pulling her head up. Her eyes flashed open, fear growing within them. There, standing in front of her, was the demigod himself, Ridgedog, smiling from ear to ear. Kim saw his eyes burning with glee and malice as he sensed the fear now coursing through her veins. This caused him to laugh menacingly. Kim tried to pull away from him but he held her firm. He brought his face close to hers.

"You can never refuse my games."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally on deviantart and decided to pick this story back up. I am changing it to fall after joining Duncan in the new world. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
